Children Of The Raising Dawn
by WhenWereHoldingHandsItsLike
Summary: Sakura gets drunk and a dare sets her on a path but only then on a mission does she find out that the dare made her pregnant. SakuIta KonanPein and others
1. Chapter 1

disclamer dont own Naruto

Green eyes flashed and hands grabed another bottle of sake. Her pink hair fell in her face and she brushed it aside with the now half empty bottle.

She stumbled forward and fell into well muscled arms. She lookedup into his onyx eyes. She reached up to pet his long black hair.

"Itachi drink" he frowned. "Grrr....its my party" She growled.

"Sakura" he growled back"Don't be like that" she kisses his arm thinking it was hi cheek. "I only joined so I could be with you"

"Yes I know and its been a year now today" he makes her sit down on one of the couches in the living room.

"Yup and its my party now" she looked at her bottle of sake "DRINK!" puts it near his face.

He shakes his head "No your drunk" she pouts.

Sakura stands up "fine i'll go find someone else to party with" and goes to the kitchen where the rest of the akatsuki are playing truth or dare.

When she enters the kitchen she trips over a fainted Tobi. She looks at him "grrr Tobi, I shall eat you!"

"Why would you steal my job Sakura?" Zetsu comments

"Cause he's a stupid boy" she says as she gets up and sites next to Konan and Kakazu.

Kisame looks at Sakura "truth or dare? Cherry Pie"

Sakura grins at him " dare Fish Soup"

He flashes his teeth and everyone flinches. "Okay Cherry Pie I dare you to " he leans in to whisper in her ear "have sex with 4 of the members tonight."

She looks at him and raises a brow "any time tonight?" She takes another sip and finishes the bottle of sake.

"Yes any time, anyone" he grins

The rest of the members look at them weirdly cause they don't know whats gonna happen.

Sakura feels around the ground and finds a bottle of sake beside Konan.

She takes a sip "your on Fish Soup."

(^^,){The Next Day}(^^,)

Sakura wakes up next to a very naked Itachi.

"Hey Itachi" she says as she kisses his nose and he wakes up.

He looks at her and she yawns.

"Well I'm gonna go eat now" she says as she gets up from the bed. She is also naked.

She looks atop her dresser and sees a red box. There's a note on it. _To:Sakura From:Konan ~ Its your new outfit I made for you I hope you like it. Ps. You better like it-Pein_

Okay so why does Pein threaten me? Oh well.

She opens the box and grabs a g-string from it. She puts it on. She looks more in the box and finds black cargo pants and some bandages. She puts the pants on and ties the bandages around her cheast. She flips the box upside down to see if there would be anything else left in the box. A headband falls out and she picks it up. She ties it around her waist.

Arms slide around her waist " who's this from" Itachi asks doing a handsign to get rid of his and Sakura's hangover.

"Thanks. Its from Konan and Pein I think" she giggles.

"Hn" he spins her around and kisses her forhead. "Lets go" He intertwines his finger with hers. He's in black jogging pants already.

(^^,)Sitting In The Kitchen(^^,)

Sakura looks away from Itachi when Konan enters with Pein.

"I see you like it" Pein says and Sakura nods "good"

Konan just giggles at her partner.

"Okay Sakura you have a mission with Konan. Konan will fill you in on the mission." He looks around the room. "Itachi you and Kisame also have a mission. You guys have to go retrive a scroll from the land of tea"

Itachi nods.

And Konan drags Sakura away while Pein explains Itachi his mission

(^^,)With Sakura and Konan(^^,)

There in Konan and Pein's room.

"So whats our mission?" Sakura asks while sitting on the only bed.

Konan sits next to her "we also have to go retrive a scroll but in the land of wind."

"What type of scroll?" Sakura asks.

"Memory loss but only the points the users wants to erase." Sakura nods.

"So you could recover the memories the person erased right?" Sakura asks

Konan shrugs "maybe but i'm not really sure"

"Ah" Sakura lets herself fall on the bed and then they prepare for the mission.

(^^,) With Itachi and Pein (^^,)

"She what!" Itachi yelled.

"Yes she did" Pein replied.

"how could she!" Itachi pouted.

"I know" Pein patted Itachi's back.

"Why didn't she save me some" Itachi cried anime tears.

Pein just looked down.

"And now I have to go buy more" Itachi said.

Pein smirked "maybe with Kakuzu's money

Itachi grinned "Perfect"

"Don't forget to bring Kakuzu with you and then go on your mission" Pein's face darkened "or die"

Itachi just looked at Pein with a raised brow.

"Have fun" Pein said cheerfully and disapered.

(^^,)Chapter End(^^,)

R&R :D


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer- dont own Naruto

Two figures jumped from tree to tree, till the tree line ended and a desert faced them. It had been a couple of hours and more since they left the base.

"Konan, where is the scroll located?" Sakura asks as she tilts her yhead to a side,

"It's in a cave, past the village of Sand. So were gonna stop in the village for the night" Konan smiles.

Sakura also smiles "so we can go to the spa?"

Konan nods and heads for the village of Sand.

(^^,) In the night at the hotel (^^,)

Konan's lying down on one of the two beds in the room and Sakura is on the other bed.

"Sakura should I tell Pein?" Konan asks Sakura in the dark room.

"I think you should wait till you find out how he feels" Sakura answeres.

"How would I do that, without him finding out?" Konan shifts in her bed.

"Maybe you should get one of the guys to find out" Sakura laughs.

"Ya and get killed" Konan also laughs.

(^^,) At the cave (^^,)

Sakura looks at konan "so we get the scroll and have some fun time after?"

Konan nods and they enter the cave.

After awhile of walking " look it's there" Sakura whipers.

Konan does some hands signs and an oragami bird is made. The bird flies to the scroll and picks it up. As the bird flies back, it burst into flames in midflight.

"Dang, good thing we didn't touch it first eh" sakura mummbles as she picks up the scroll and gives it to konan, who putes it in her pocket.

"Okay were done now, we can relax" Konan says cheerfully as their walking out of the cave.

As they step out of the cave a voice says" where do you two ladies think your going?"

Sakura looks at Konan and disapears in a cloud of sand petals.

"So what are you-"

"Sasori!!" Sakura squealed as she jumped on his back making him stummble foreward and be seen by Konan who stifled a laugh.

"Why weren't you at my party?" Sakura pouted.

"Blame Pein for giving me a really long mission here and when I saw you girls, I just had to follow" Sasori explained as he got out of Sakura's grip.

"Well were going back to our hotel room. You wanna come?" Sakura asked.

Sasori shakes his head "can't I have to report right away to Pein about my mission"

"Ah okay" Sakura frowns and Sasori walks away.

"Wait Sasori! I wanna ask you a favor" Sakura yells and runs up to him and whispers something in his ear.

His head turns towards Konan and he smirks at her.

Sakura returns to Konans side.

"I can't believe you asked him to find out for me" Konan says after Sasori was out of sight and that they were walking back to the village.

"Well I knew you wouldn't have. Plus Sasori is someone you can trust, unlike Tobi who yells everything almost" Sakura stated.

Konan sighs "true"

(^^,) The next day (day 3 of mission) (^^,)

"So Sakura, what are you gonna do today?" Konan asks fixing her hair in the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go shopping" Sakura replies.

"With what money?" Konan steps out of the bathroom.

"Duh with Kakuzu's money. He's got lots of cash" Sakura grins wickedly pulling out a bag full of money.

" How much is that?" Konan looks at the bag.

"Alot. It could last us more than a month, I think" Sakura says as she heads to the door. "You coming. I want a new bakini for the spa." Sakura walks out the door with the bag of cash on her back.

"Wait for me!" Konan says in a cute voice.

(^^,) Day 4,5 & 6 (^^,)

"Ya shopping!" Sakura and Konan yell running from one store to another one.

(^^,) Day 7 in the day (^^,)

"Ah finally were going to the spa" Konan cheers as they enter the spa.

Sakura goes to pay and then they go change into their bikinis. Sakura's is green and Konan's is black.

They go to enter the hot tub when someone interupts them.

I'm sorry miss but pregnant women shouldn't and are not allowed to go in the hot tub" a blue haired women says.

"What?!" Konan and Sakura yell/ask "who?"

The women points at Sakura " you miss must not go into the hot tub but you may go into the pool beside the hot tub."

"But how?" Sakura asks confused.

The women points to her eyes, thinking Sakura was wondering how she knew.

"Oh your a hyuga then" Sakura states playing along.

"Well this sucks" muttered Sakura as the women walked away.

"It's okay Sakura i'll go in the pool with you" Konan says trying to cheer Sakura up.

(^^,) Day 7 at night (^^,)

The light on the desk of their hotel room was on as Sakura studied the scroll.

"Sakura what are you doing? Go to bed already" muttered Konan who was half asleep.

Sakura just ignored her and kept looking at the scroll

On the scroll it held lots of hands and indications on how to use the memory loss jetsu. It told that the user could use it how they like and erase any menories of one or more people at a time.

***inside Sakura's head***

Ah interesting. Maybe I should memorize this jutsu, just incase.

God damn it, how did I get pregnant? Should I tell Itachi or not. Arg it's so confusing. What should I do.

I don't think i'll be able to face him. I cover my face with my hand. Fuck I guess i'll have to see what happens when i'll start to show and if he notices. I remove my hand from my face.

Now I guess it's up to time to decide.

***back to normal pov***

Sakura examined the scroll till her eyes closed and her head hit the desk.

-----------------------------------

R&R

ps. thanks for the reviews and favs and watevers


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer I don't own naruto

------------------------------------

"Were finally home and i hope Sasori found out" Konan muttered the last part. Sakura nods.

"Oh yes I did Konan" said Sasori who opened the door of the base and laughed when Sakura yelled.

The girls follow Sasori into the base and close the door. Whe the door closes Pein appears in front of them.

"Konan scroll please" he asks her.

"Sakura has it" she tells him.

He looks at Sakura "Scroll" he orders and Sakura gives it to him. Pein walks away back to his office.

"Wow that was weird" Sasori and Sakura muttered at the same time.

Konan looks at them confused "huh?"

"It's funny how he's all polite to Konan but to Sakura he's all bossy. Well he's always bossy." Sasori mutters to himself and then he laughs.

"No he's not" Konan heard him.

"Maybe with you but not with us" Sakura looks at Konan.

"He's polite with you because he likes you" Sasori looks at Konan dead in the eye.

(^^,) The next day (^^,)

Itachi and Kisame enter the base.

"I can't believe you bought all this candy" muttered Kisame as he put down a huge bag filled with candy " and you made me bring it"

Itachi gives a death glare at Kisame and picks up the bag that weighed 200 pounds. Itachi walks away from Kisame and heads to his room that he shared with Sakura. He opens the door the door and sets the bag on the floor. He looks at the bed and sees Sakura still sleeping and he smiles at her sleeping form.

He goes to lay down beside her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Itachi soon falls asleep with his head against her shoulder.

(^^,) With Pein and Konan (^^,)

Pein peered at Konan who was turning redder each time Pein's face would come closer to her.

" Pein what are you doing?" Konan stuttered as Pein's face was an inch away from hers.

"hmmm... I wanted to see how red you would get" he looks at her face " and you really are red."

"No I'm not" Konan says.

"Ya ya your right" he lets her believe.

He looks at her in the eyes. Silver ringed meeting violet blue eyes. As shes looking into his eyes, he gently grabs her chin and turns her head to kiss her cheek.

Pein grins and then leaves their room, leaving Konan standing with a confused look on her face and her cheeks burning red.

(^^,) With Pein his daily routine (^^,)

As Pein walked through the halls, he almost got rapped by Tobi.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi yells as he's on Pein's back.

Pein keeps walking, even though Tobi is still on his back.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi continues to yell.

Pein sighs and stops in front of Sasori's and Deidara's work room.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi yells louder.

A crash is heard through the door and a "fuck damn it" is heard.

Soon enough Deidara comes out covered in pink and purple paint. "Stupid Tobi un!" he yells as he grabs Tobi off Pein and throws him down the hall the way Pein just came from. Deidara then slams the door to his room and Pein shakes his head.

Pein continues his walk with a sigh.

After a while he steps into some liquid and he turns to look at Hidan's room.

"Hidan you better clean this bloody mess up! Or i'll make sure Zetsu eats you" Pein threatened.

"I'll fuckin clean it fuckin later" Hidan yelled through the door.

Pein contuned to walk again till he got back to his and Konan's room.

He looks at Konan who was still in the same place as before.

A smirk grew on his face as he got an idea. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and his head on her right shoulder.

Konan was still in a faze so she didn't realize Pein was holding her.

Pein sighed for the like the 5th time that day. He let go of her, since he wasn't getting a reaction out of her.

Another idea came to his mind and this time he went in front of her.

He looked at her hands and took them into his. He hesitated a bit before he leaned in closing his eyes. His lips met hers lightly and then he pulled away.

Konan then decided to come to her senses and looked at him. She felt her lips tingle from where he kissed her.

Pein let go of her hands and quickly looked away.

Konan smiled seeing the blush on his cheeks and that Sasori was right.

"Now who said you could stop" Konan purred as she grabed him by the coller to kiss him roughly on the lips.

(^^,) With Kakuzu (^^,)

Kakuzu looks at Hidan who is cleaning his bloody mess.

Kakuzu sighs and mumbles "need to count money" and leaves the room as Hidan yells "good riddance fucker!"

Kakuzu enters his room and opens one of his ten safes and grabs a bag. He looks into the bag and starts crying "whoever took my money will pay!"

(^^,) With Sasori (^^,)

Sasori creeps into Sakura and Itachi's room with a camera.

He sees the couple still sleeping and takes a picture of them.

He leaves their room and then went to Kakuzu's room since he started to hear sobbing from across the room.

What he saw made him chuckle and take a picture of the sobbing Kakuzu.

At Hidan's room, Hidan was still cleaning it so Sasori took a picture.

He continued and stopped at his and Deidara's work room. He opened to see Deidara covered in pink and purple paint.

"Hey Deidara you look colorful today" Sasori grinned as he took a picture.

"Sasori un!" Deidara yelled charging at him but rammed into the door Sasori just closed.

Sasori laughed as he heard Deidaraq ram onto the door and almost fell over an unconscious Tobi. He took a picture of the poor boy.

Still walking he heard some slurping noises coming from Kisame's room. He opens the door. Sasori's mouth drops and he took a picture.

Kisame was eating smoked shark and Zetsu was eating a plant.

"Cannibals!!" Sasori yells scared and rus away.

Kisame and Zetsu look at each other and shrug.

Sasori stops running in front of Pein and Konan's room and slips in.

"Bout time " he muttered taking a picture of the couple making out.

---------------------------------------------

R&R

ps. i like all the members that's why i did those things to them

pps. thanks for the faves and all


End file.
